


His Angel

by LacieFuyu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec being soft, Wing AU, pretty much, winged!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: Magnus adored Alec and Alec never cease to amaze him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellas~ 
> 
> I made a new one shot based on twitter conversation between Suhasini and Seahorse who talked about Winged!Alec ;)
> 
> So it's a gift for them.
> 
> and Angry Muffin because their Malec drawing with Winged!Alec just so beautiful *_*
> 
> Unfortunately still unbetaed. Anyone who could be my beta just hit me at my twitter or comment section. Thanks.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

_It's so beautiful_ , Magnus though.

  
He had been living for more than 400 centuries. He had seen many Nephilims with their wings but no one capable to entranced him like Alec's wings.

 

It had large wingspan. When he spread out his wing, it looked so beautiful. Majestic even.

  
  
Even in the middle of night without moon shined through the dark, it couldn't stop Magnus admired the beauty of the wings.

 

Alec's wings were pure white with hints of gold and blue on its tips. There wad some scar, roughed from the battle he had but it’s still beautiful nonetheless.

  
  
Sometime when the feathers stuck out from where it supposed to be after battle, Alec would let Magnus to groom it. Magnus would comb it with his hand slowly through it.

  
  
It's soft and yet very much strong. 

  
  
_Just like Alec_ , Magnus though.

  
  
People called Alec stoic and unreadable but for Magnus, he wasn't. He was an open book because of his wings. He hid his emotions and showed the world nothing on his face but his wings told them in another way. He noticed every range of emotions from happiness, joy, sad, anger and many more from his wings alone.

  
  
Alec once asked about it.

  
  
_"How come you always know, Magnus?"_

  
  
_Magnus looked up from his newly-made potions and raised an eyebrow to his boyfriend who leaned on the door frame._

  
  
_"About what exactly?"_

  
  
_"My feeling, you could always tell but how?"_

  
  
_Magnus eyes darted to Alec's wings. He tucked it close behind his back but it's feathers especially at tip moved restlessly._

  
  
_**Curios** , Magnus though and he smiled fondly to Alec._

  
  
_It only earned confused look on Alec though. He raised an eyebrow._

  
  
_"Magnus?"_

  
  
_Magnus chuckled_

  
  
_"Sorry Darling but to answer your question, it's your wings"_

  
  
_"My.... Wings?"_

  
  
_Magnus laughed on this because Alec's expression getting even more confused._

  
  
_Magnus walked to where he stood and touched Alec's right cheek._

  
  
_"Yes darling, your wings. You all, Nephilims always subconsciously channeled your feeling through it. You could say… Your wings are manifestation of your emotion. For someone who showing their emotion freely like biscuit, it might be not that noticeable but you who often had unreadable expression is easier to notice"_

  
  
_"Wait wait do you mean every-"_

  
  
_"Not everyone notice it, Most people, even the Nephilims themselves not really realized it. I noticed sometime ago but I fully realized when I am with you"_

  
  
_"Me?"_

  
  
_Magnus smiled softly and kissed his cheek. It's earned smile and blush on Alec's face._

  
  
_"Yes, because it's you Alexander. I want to know what you feel. One can say, Loving someone make you noticed details in your loved one most people didn't notice"_

  
  
_Alec stunned face made Magnus laughed. He covered his face back of his hand, hiding the rising blush._

  
  
_Magnus turned his back, smiled to himself and he walked back to grabbed his not-so-newly-made potion when suddenly he felt a thud on his shoulder and hear flutter of wings that suddenly came in to his view. He felt a pair of hand slide into his waist. Held his tight._

  
  
_**So warm and full of love** , Magnus though. _

  
  
_Alec's wings wrapped them slowly. Magnus can't help it but felt safe. He felt loved and protected._

  
  
_It's something his heart yearned for long and Alec, the man who he loved the most more than any his past lover gave it to him. Magnus felt lucky._

  
  
_He kissed the top of Alec. He could hear Alec mumbled to his shoulder._

  
  
_"Hmm, What was that?"_

  
  
_Alec looked up from Magnus's shoulder. He tightened his hold on Magnus as Alec's wings fluttered around them._

  
  
_Magnus turned his face to look at Alec's face and he stunned._

  
  
_The eyes that looked straight back on eyes stunned him because he could see the amount of love and sincerity in that._

  
  
_Alec spoke up._

  
  
_"I might not good at showing it but Magnus Bane, I love you with all my heart. Whether now and in the future I will always love you."_

  
  
_Magnus could felt tears that fell on his cheeks. The words Alec sais resounding in his head and touched his heart._

  
  
_Alec pulled out and wiped Magnus's tears from his cheeks and he pulled Magnus back again to his embrace and the wings once again wrapped around their body._

  
  
_Magnus slide his hands behind Alec's lower back. Held him tightly in his hands. as Alec did same. He let himself being assured by him as he can felt it. Love flowed through Alec's wings and body._

  
  
_Maybe someone would think it was ridiculous but it was all felt real to him._

  
  
_He had been protecting his heart all this time. He was afraid of getting hurt again but it felt like it was only some bad thought. In the end, Alec kept proved it wrong._

  
  
_He never had been happier to be wrong._

  
  
_Maybe Alexander Lightwood wouldn't break his heart._

  
  
"Magnus"

That voice called Magnus out of his mind. Alec stood in front of him. Concern painted on his face and his wings flutter a little bit restlessly. 

  
  
Magnus smiled softly.

  
  
"I was thinking something nice, Alexander"

  
  
"Was me in there?"

  
  
Magnus face plastered with teasing grins.

  
  
"Oh why Alexander, Aren't you such a curious Angel?"

  
  
Alec snorted but grinned anyways. The grins always brought his boyish quality that buried because he was so repressed out. It was really a nice change and Magnus would do anything to keep it on Alec. 

  
  
"So, what make you brought me here Alexander?"

  
  
They were on the top of Magnus loft, the sky was clear and the stars scattered on the dark sky while the moon shining softly.

  
  
It was amazing really but it didn't answer his question of why Alec brought him here.

  
Alec smiled or more like smirked at the question. Magnus wasn't sure but he noticed excitement from his movement of his wings.

  
  
So he waited for Alec to answer his question but instead Alec only give him more confusion.

  
  
"Circle your hands to behind my neck, Magnus"

  
  
Magnus looked at him, confused painted on his face which only earned full blown grins from Alec.

  
  
"Seriously, just do it Magnus"

  
  
Magnus did what Alec asked and suddenly he heard the flutter of the wings. He felt hand behind his back and another one behind his legs. 

  
  
He _floated._

  
  
Or more like flew with bridal style in Alec's arms.

  
  
He noticed how beautiful the city under them, the light illuminated them from under brought smile on his face.  

  
  
As he they flew higher he also noticed how good the wind felt and how beautiful the sky looked like. It's something he had not appreciated for quite long time. 

  
  
He was so entranced by its beauty to the point he didn't realize they have stopped. It was quite high but perfect to not get easily noticed and not too far from either from the top of Magnus's loft.

  
  
When he realized it, he met Alec who grinned so happily and he couldn't help but noticed his heart skip a beat.

  
  
"Magnus, Do you love it?"

  
  
"What exactly?"

  
  
Alec titled his head and gestured around with it. He pressed his own lips and said.

 

"All the scenery and all. This is something I often did when everything make me tired and I need refreshing. You look tired lately with all the clients and their jobs gave to you. This is usually make me feel better, so I hope it is for you too."

  
  
Magnus stunned. 

  
  
Alec had done all of this for him because he wanted to make Magnus feel better. It was privilege he never had before from any of his lover.

  
  
Magnus used to give his everything to the one he loved, caring for their well-being, gave them gifts and all but he never really received anything back like this and never really expect it either.

  
  
It was something special Alec did when he felt tired and he chose to do it because he saw Magnus looked tired.

  
  
Magnus could felt the unshed tears on his eyes. This whole thing really touched his heart.

  
  
_Maybe Alexander Lightwood wouldn't break his heart._

  
  
Magnus smiled at that memory.

  
  
It's because Alec wouldn't be one who broke his heart. Instead, He would be the angel who caring over his heart.

  
  
He touched Alec's cheek with one of his hands and pulled his face to kiss his lips. It was a tender kiss. The one that meant to convey all the feeling he felt.

  
  
Alec kissed back.

  
  
They let their forehead kept touched each other. Basked themselves in each other presents. 

  
  
Magnus looked straight on his eyes and said.

  
  
"I love you Alexander Lightwood, My beloved angel"

  
  
Alec smiled tenderly.

  
   
"And I, you Magnus Bane, My beloved warlock"

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S:
> 
> I am so sleepy, so i am truly sorry for any mistake you find.


End file.
